


Building From Scratch

by freetobetired



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetobetired/pseuds/freetobetired
Summary: There are some unexpected changes to the group and they find themselves having to build from scratch. Posted in 100 word chapters.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> If you have read my story 'Not According To Plan' then you will probably noticed many of the same elements repeated here. I will admit, they will probably take a similar plot but I hope you enjoy this different writing style! This is something completely new to me so I am looking forward to seeing how this goes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Kagome’s world was pain. 

She saw the Jewel in her bloody hand through snarled hair, feel wounds oozing and bones grinding in ways they shouldn’t. Mostly she felt her heart shatter as she watched her friends corpses litter the clearing, falling as they struck Naraku down.

Naraku had been defeated, but at a heavy price.

Her eyes found a familiar icy gaze and they locked eyes for a moment, even as her vision was going dark. Grasping the bloody Jewel tight, Kagome made her wish. 

The Jewel exploded in dazzling pink light. The last thing she heard was joyous laughter.


	2. A Change

Sesshomaru was blinded by the pink barriers that surrounded the corpses. A powerful aura fell upon the clearing. His beast rammed against his mental barriers and he gripped his sword, prepared to battle. Laughter rang in his ears but he could not determine from where. The scent of reiki and flowers filled his nose.

“I bid you look after them son of Inu no Taisho.”

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as new youki filled the area. To his shock his brother’s friends were all alive. They were dazed and confused, but breathing. 

There were three inuyoukai where the humans once laid.


	3. Too Much

Everything was overwhelming. Kagome felt like her body been ripped apart and her senses enhanced to overdrive. The noise was too much, the smell was worse. She didn’t want to open her eyes.

A powerful thrum seemed to fill her veins and she felt herself tremble. Seconds later she noticed the frantic youki around her. The pure power and anxiety she sensed made her all the more aware of her own. 

She felt wrong, like her skin was stretched too tight.

Kagome opened her eyes and closed them immediately. 

Someone whispered her name. “K-Kagome?” Slowly, she opened her eyes again.


	4. Alive!

Her squinty gaze found Inuyasha. His face was colored in shock but she didn’t care.

He was alive. 

“Inuyasha,” she whimpered, relieved. She smiled, tears brimmed her eyes. He was at her side in a flash, helping her to shaky legs. She looked around still squinting. She followed the sound of whimpers. 

Sango and Miroku clung to each other a few yards away, Kirara on Miroku’s shoulder. On the other side of them Sesshomaru stood. 

A hiccuping sob escaped Kagome. They were all alive! 

The youki fluctuated and Kagome’s smile froze. They were the source of the youki she realized.


	5. A New Look

The Jewel changed them.

Pointed ears adorned their heads and fangs peeked from their mouths. Miroku now adorned twin blue stripes on his cheeks and his purple eyes seemed to glow. Sango had a delicate red stripe on each cheek. Her beautiful brown eyes were now a dark gold.

Kagome lifted a shaking hand. Delicate looking claws adorned her fingers. Everyone’s gazes locked as she touched her ears. Her fingers found a tapered point.

“My bag,” she choked. Inuyasha quickly brought it and she dug out a compact mirror. Delicate pink stripes adorned her cheeks, one for each.

_Oh, no._


	6. The Approach

Sesshomaru approached while they were distracted, their newborn youki thick in the air. Inuyasha was the first to notice and jumped between him and his friends.

“Stay away bastard,” he threatened. Sesshomaru halted, his cool gaze piercing the hanyou before observing the new youkai. They watched, wary.

He unleashed a wave of his youki without warning. The group ducked their heads in the onslaught. He let up and their nervous youki calmed. They breathed a sigh of relief. Sesshomaru remained unruffled.

“What the hell was that for!” Raged Inuyasha pulling Tessaiga from its sheath. 

“Inuyasha stop it,” Kagome quietly demanded.


	7. The Plea

“We need him Inuyasha,” Kagome explained while finding her footing again. Sango and Miroku stood as well.

Kagome stepped around her friends and in between the brothers. She glanced at Inuyasha with a firm _‘Let me handle this’_ look. His ears flattened but he lowered his sword. Sesshomaru watched them closely. She commanded the hanyou effortlessly and it amused him.

She turned to Sesshomaru, trying to meet his eyes but only managed a glance. His beast rumbled inwardly and he quieted it.

Kagome, still in torn priestess robes smeared with blood, bowed.

“Please take us under your care, Lord Sesshomaru.”


	8. A Decision

Sesshomaru considered them for a moment, remembering the voice from minutes before. He did not truly owe them anything. He could rebuff them and walk away. After all, he had his own responsibilities outside of managing a pack.

He looked them over. The priestess still humbled herself before him while the slayer and monk stood close behind her. Inuyasha sneered. They were all filthy from battle and their instincts were in chaos as they tried to make sense of them. Could he really leave these newborns to the devices of his half-brother?

He turned around. “Come,” he commanded. They followed.


	9. The Children

They stopped at Kaede’s first to pick up the children.

“Kagome!” yelled Shippo who zipped from the hut and into Kagome’s outstretched arms. She hugged him close, sniffing his hair. _“Pup,”_ said a voice in her head, _“our pup.”_ Kagome agreed. Shippo finally looked at the group, eyes wide.

“Your all demons like Rin now too,” was all he said. Kaede stepped out with the little girl in her arms, curled up as though she were in pain. Sesshomaru gracefully took her in his arms and held her close. Kagome noticed his nose flare. She wondered what he was thinking.


	10. Delicate

Sesshomaru observed the small pup in his arms. She had little stripes upon her cheeks which would one day become elegant marks of youkai heritage. Pointed ears twitched and delicate claws latched onto his silks.

Only Kaede observed the softening of his features as he held his ward. She wisely said nothing.

Rin stirred and blinked when he uttered her name. Sesshomaru felt a strange stirring in his being when he saw her eyes had turned gold.

Rin whimpered. “Lord Sesshomaru, Rin hurts.”

“The pain shall pass soon, Rin,” he soothed. He pulled her closer, committing her scent to memory.


End file.
